


The Worthy Shall Recieve

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Divine Weapons, Hurt, M/M, Powerful, Quirks, Weapons, Worthy, getting their weapons, headcannons, leokumi - Freeform, ryomarx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: The divine weapons only respond to those who are truly worthy of wielding them.





	The Worthy Shall Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon that each of the divine weapons the princes wield chose them and do not work for those who are not worthy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ryoma: Raijinto becomes heavy as lead  
> Xander: Siegfried burns others  
> Fujin Yumi: Bowstring will not form  
> Brynhildr: Requires blood to open and will only give basic spells.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

_ Ryoma _

Ryoma watched in awe as his father swung around the blade, crackling with electricity. The five-year old’s eyes were wide with admiration as he watched his father practice with the sacred blade. Sitting beside him, his mother Ikona holding his one-year-old sister. 

“Otōsan, that’s so cool!!!” Ryoma cheered from the sidelines. Upon hearing his son, Sumeragi turned to look at his firstborn, smiling. 

“Someday this will be you Ryoma.” he smiled, walking towards the younger and ruffling his hair.

Ryoma giggled, trying to fend off the attacking hand, “Really! That’ll be me!”

“Yes, it will. I have no doubt you’ll come to surpass me.” Sumeragi smiled, getting down on one knee to look Ryoma in the eyes. 

Ryoma grinned, “Yay! I’ll do my best otōsan!”

“I have no doubt you will. You’re a strong child.” Sumeragi grinned before standing up and giving Ikona a kiss. “Well, we must get ready,” he said, walking away as Ikona followed.

“Ready for what?” Ryoma asked, following his father as they walked.

Ikona smiled, “Don’t you remember what today is?” Ryoma looked to his mother, shaking his head. She chuckled before saying, “King Garon of Nohr will be visiting today.”

“Really? Do you like him, father?” Ryoma asked, tilting his head and looking up at his dad.

Sumeragi nodded, “Yes, I do. Garon and I are close friends. However, I hear he’s bringing his son to see us today. He’s around your age I believe.”

“He’s got a son around my age?” Ryoma asked to himself, “Do you think we’ll be friends?”

“Who knows? I do hope so.” his father smiled as they entered the throne room.

“How long till they arrive?” Ryoma asked as a servant entered the room.

“My liege, the King, and Queen of Nohr have arrived.” the servant said.

Sumeragi nodded, dismissing the servant before turning back to his son, laughing, “I think they’re here.”

Sumeragi lead both his wife and son out to the front of the castle. Getting out of the carriage was an older man, smaller than his father and a young woman, much like his mother. After both adults exited the carriage, a young male, about his age with blond hair, exited the carriage behind them.

“King Garon, Queen Katrina, welcome to Hoshido.” Sumeragi smiled, taking Garon’s hand in his own.

“It’s good to be here King Sumeragi. And Queen Ikona, you’re looking lovely as well.” Garon said as he and Sumeragi moved towards the castle.

Before leaving, Garon called to his son, “Xander, why don’t you make friends with King Sumeragi’s son.”

Sumeragi then said, “Ryoma, go make friends with King Garon’s son.” With that, both kings and queens left the males to their own devices.

Ryoma smiled, “Hello, I’m Ryoma.” 

The blond male smiled, looking away, “Xander of Nohr…”

“Cool, it’s nice to meet you Xander of Nohr.” Ryoma smiled, taking his hand. Xander flinched away as Ryoma pulled him towards the garden. 

“So, Xander, what do you like to do?” Ryoma asked once the two were seated. 

“I… Um… I like to train…” Xander said.

Ryoma’s eyes lit up. “Really, me too! Do you wanna spar?” he asked.

“I guess that’s fine…” Xander said as the two made their way to the training ground.

Once they arrived, Ryoma and Xander made their way to the weapons rack. Ryoma took a training katana off the shelf, the wooden sword strong yet unable to do any true damage. Xander surveyed the weapons rack before choosing a steady wooden longsword. 

The two stood opposite from each other, Xander in a defensive stance while Ryoma took an offensive stance. Ryoma ran forwards, striking at Xander. Xander retaliated by blocking and pushing Ryoma off. The two continued to spar before Ryoma found an opening, striking Xander and pushing him to the ground. 

“Wow, you’re really good.” Ryoma smiled, extending his hand to pull Xander up. 

“Thanks, I want to be able to wield a strong sword one day…” Xander admitted.

“Really, me too!” Ryoma smiled, “My father has this really cool sword called Rajinto. I wanna wield it one day.”

Xander smiled, “That’s neat. There’s this sword at home. My father cannot wield it and it hasn’t been touched since my great-great-grandfather. I want to be the next person to wield it. That’s why I train so hard.”

“Wow, that’s great. I hope you’ll wield it one day.” Ryoma smiled.

“You too.” Xander grinned.

“Hey, when we both have the weapons, we should spar.” Ryoma grinned.

Xander nodded, “Okay, it’s a deal.”

* * *

 

_ Xander _

“Xander, we’re leaving soon.” his father, King Garon, called to the younger blond.

“I’m coming father…” Xander said, entering the room where his mother and father were waiting.

His mother, Queen Katrina, gave him a smile and he smiled back. Garon then gestured the group towards the waiting carriage. Once inside, Xander settled himself and looked to his father.

“Father, we are going to Hoshido, correct?” Xander asked.

Garon nodded, “Yes Xander, we are.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why am I going then, father?” Xander asked.

Garon chuckled, warm and friendly, “Well, I can understand why you’re asking. King Sumeragi has a son around your age. I thought you would do well to make a friend.” 

Xander nodded and Katrina giggled. “Oh, Xander. Please don’t worry. I’m sure all will be fine.” his mother smiled, giving him a small kiss on the head. 

“Xander, how is your training going?” Garon asked.

Xander looked down. “I don’t know father… I feel as though I’m not doing well enough…” he admitted.

Katrina gently patted his back and Garon gave a sad look of sympathy. “Xander,” he began, “I’m sure you’re making admiral progress. I have no doubt that you’ll be able to wield the blade.”

“Father, no one has wielded it since my great-great-grandfather… How can you be so sure?” Xander asked, head still down.

Garon smiled, “I just know Xander. You’re destined for great things.”

“Well, what about you?” Xander asked, “Why hasn’t the blade chosen you? You’re one of the strongest and greatest people I know.”

Garon chuckled, “Because I never learned how to use swords. I’ve always been more towards axes.”

Xander sighed and Garon patted his shoulder. Xander gently curled up in Garon’s strong arms and Garon held him close.

When they arrived in Hoshido, his father and mother joined with King Sumeragi and Queen Ikona. Xander was whisked away by their son, Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled introducing himself, “Hello, I’m Ryoma.” 

Xander smiled, shying away, “Xander of Nohr…”

“Cool, it’s nice to meet you Xander of Nohr.” Ryoma smiled, taking his hand. Xander flinched away as Ryoma pulled him towards the garden. 

“So, Xander, what do you like to do?” Ryoma asked once the two were seated. 

“I… Um… I like to train…” Xander said.

Ryoma’s eyes lit up. “Really, me too! Do you wanna spar?” he asked.

“I guess that’s fine…” Xander said as the two made their way to the training ground.

Once they arrived, Ryoma and Xander made their way to the weapons rack. Ryoma took a training katana off the shelf, the wooden sword strong yet unable to do any true damage. Xander surveyed the weapons rack before choosing a steady wooden longsword. 

The two stood opposite from each other, Xander in a defensive stance while Ryoma took an offensive stance. Ryoma ran forwards, striking at Xander. Xander retaliated by blocking and pushing Ryoma off. The two continued to spar before Ryoma found an opening, striking Xander and pushing him to the ground. 

“Wow, you’re really good.” Ryoma smiled, extending his hand to pull Xander up. 

“Thanks, I want to be able to wield a strong sword one day…” Xander admitted.

“Really, me too!” Ryoma smiled, “My father has this really cool sword called Rajinto. I wanna wield it one day.”

Xander smiled, “That’s neat. There’s this sword at home. My father cannot wield it and it hasn’t been touched since my great-great-grandfather. I want to be the next person to wield it. That’s why I train so hard.”

“Wow, that’s great. I hope you’ll wield it one day.” Ryoma smiled.

“You too.” Xander grinned.

“Hey, when we both have the weapons, we should spar.” Ryoma grinned.

Xander nodded, “Okay, it’s a deal.”

Once Xander returned home to Nohr, he was even more determined to wield the divine blade that hung on the wall.

* * *

 

_ Takumi _

“Mama... What are you doing?” Takumi asked, peeking around the corner of the wall.

“Oh, Takumi. I didn’t see you there.” Mikoto smiled, walking towards him. She then bent down and embraced him in her loving arms. Pulling away, she smiled, “I’m practicing with my bow.”

“Wow. That’s so cool!!!” Takumi smiled, “Can I try?”

“Of course. Let me get you a smaller one. This one is so big, it’s bigger than you.” Mikoto giggled. She slowly got up, walking towards the weapons rack and pulling out a small, wooden bow with wooden arrows. She then handed the bow to Takumi.

“Wow! So cool! I’m gonna be just like mama!!!” Takumi giggled, waving the bow around happily. 

“Yes, you are. You’re already so much like mama.” Mikoto chuckled.

Takumi giggled and Mikoto showed him how to hold the bow. Gripping the bow, he pulled back the string, arrow in position. He then released the string, watching the wooden arrow fly a few feet before falling to the ground. Takumi giggled, “Mama! Mama! Look, look! I did it! I did it!” Takumi beamed, jumping around in excitement. 

“Yes, you did such an amazing job!” Mikoto smiled, patting Takumi’s head. 

“Yay!!! Imma get really good. Like, really, really good.” Takumi beamed.

Mikoto smiled, “I’m sure you’ll surpass me soon.” 

“Yay! I’m gonna be better than you mama! Just you watch!” Takumi laughed, shaking around the wooden bow in his hands. 

Over the next few weeks, Takumi joined his mother in the target range, practicing and honing his skills. Takumi, never faltering, seemed to improve with each passing day. Mikoto was so very proud.

Eventually, Takumi came to his mother with a question. “Mother, who does the fancy bow belong to?” he asked.

“Fancy bow?” Mikoto asked, cocking her head.

“Ya, the one in the throne room.”

* * *

 

_ Leo _

“Your father has stated that I, the great Iago, shall be your magic tutor,” Iago smirked.

Leo, from where he sat, simply nodded, not wishing to go against the mage who was more powerful than him at this moment. “Yes sir,” he mumbled.

“Wonderful. I expect you to follow my exact orders as they are what will make you a mage.” Iago smirked. With the wave of his hand, he began Leo’s training.

Once Leo had established a basis in magic, Iago began to bring out harder and harder tomes. With each new tome, Leo would master the spells inside them within a few days at most. Eventually, Leo moved on from cosmetic magic to more powerful spells typically used in combat. Soon enough, he was sparing on the regular with Iago.

“You’re doing well Leo,” Iago smirked, holding his trademark tome Ginnungagap.

Leo nodded, eyes narrowed, “Thank you…”

“However, you still lack a lot of skill. Meet me here in an hour, your training is not yet over.” Iago sneered. Leo only nodded in response to Iago’s demand, use to the cruel man’s abuse. 

An hour later, Leo awaited Iago’s arrival. Iago was holding in his arms a purple and black tome. “Do you know what this is, boy?” he asked, smirking as he knew fully well Leo had no idea.

Leo shook his head, “No sir…”

“Incompetent fool.” Iago said, a smirk on his face before he continued, “This is the divine tome Brynhildr. You could only dream of wielding this time. However, I am the only one with the skill to wield it.”

Leo nodded, “Sir, why are you showing me this?”

“I will be sparing with this tome today,” Iago explained. Leo nodded as he pulled out a tome and set himself up for battle. Carefully watching the new weapon, he watched as Iago struggled to open the weapon. 

“Are you ready?” Leo asked innocently.

“Shut your trap boy!” Iago spat, “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” Leo watched in confusion as Iago tried in vain to open the tome. However, despite Iago’s efforts, the books cover remained glued shut. 

Iago continued to struggle with the book, eventually cutting himself on one of the pages. “Ahh! Son of a…” Iago began before the book opened its pages for him. “Ah, now you see that I am your wielder!” he smirked, “Now boy, face the wrath of the divine tome!”

Leo readied himself and dashed forwards towards the sorcerer. Sending forth a blast of thunder. Iago dodged the attack and cast a spell from his tome. Leo prepared to dodge a powerful attack only to be shocked as a little ball of fire sputtered forth from Iago’s hands before disappearing, not even reaching Leo. 

“Cursed tome!” Iago cried, glaring at Leo as if it was his fault, “This session is over. I expect to see you in the training yard tomorrow.” With that, Iago left the training yard in a rage. Leo sighed and readied himself for tomorrow.

* * *

 

_ Ryoma _

It was when he turned 15 that his father died. King Garon of Nohr, their most trusted ally, stabbed his father in the back, shooting him full of arrows and stealing away his younger step-sister. It was after this that he trained even harder to claim his father’s blade. 

His sister, Hinoka, was dead set on retrieving Corrin and his younger brother Takumi was still learning his own strengths. His youngest sister, Sakura, was still a baby, now laying in his step-mother’s arms. 

His father’s blade lay upon on the wall now, haunting Ryoma with the death of a great man. Ryoma swore to himself that he’d train even harder for the moment of inheritance. A few days after his father’s death, Takumi had come to him with a question.

“Ryoma-nee. When are you going to take up father’s sword?” Takumi asked.

Ryoma shook his head, “I don’t know Takumi. I don’t know…”

“Why don’t you try now?” Takumi asked.

“I’m not ready…” Ryoma mumbled. 

“You’ll never know till you try.” Takumi said, reaching for the sword and “pulling” it off the wall. The sword fell out of its mount and clattered to the ground as Takumi tried in vain to pick up the weapon. “Why is it so heavy?” Takumi wined, “How are you even supposed to do this?”

“Let me help you,” Ryoma said, grabbing the sword and lifting it easily for Takumi. Ryoma cocked his head. “Is this heavy Takumi?” he asked, “It doesn’t feel heavy at all…”

“What do you mean?” Takumi asked, “It was just too heavy!”

Ryoma was about to respond before a voice echoed through his head. “You, try to be the wielder of the divine blade, Raijinto.” the voice said, “You… You are worthy…”

Ryoma’s eyes widened as he felt power course through him, the sword sparking the same way it did when his father wielded it. “Wow…” Takumi whispered.

“Wow indeed…” Ryoma said back, looking at Raijinto.

* * *

 

_ Xander _

When Xander was 10, his mother died, sending his father into a major depression. Xander did his best to support his father the best he could. However, he began to take on concubines and more and more children started to flake the castle.

At the age of 15, his father had changed, becoming distant and cold. In addition, the concubine war was in full swing. Xander would often find his half-siblings trying to actively murder him for his status. However, he was strong and was able to fend for himself, killing his half-siblings in the process.

It was during one of these encounters that he found himself to be worthy. 

Xander had been speaking with one of his younger brothers, Leo. While most of his siblings participated in the bloodshed that was the concubine wars, Leo stayed out of it, only participating when his life was on the line.

Most of Leo’s favors were elsewhere and Xander found him very enjoyable to be around. Xander and Leo were sitting in the main part of the library, fire in the mantle blazing gently and the divine sword hanging overhead.

From his chair, Leo whispered, “Brother, do you think that this war will ever end?”

Xander looked up, stating, “I don’t know. I hope it will. There is no need for more bloodshed…”

At that moment, the door swung open and Xander was on the floor. With his training, he pushed his assailant off, finding it to be one of his half-sisters. Leo, at the sound of the door, had jumped to attention, hiding.

Xander, defending himself, wrestled with his half-sister. However, the odds were against him as his attacker held a knife in her hands while he was unarmed. 

“Brother, the sword!” Leo cried. Xander looked up to where the divine blade hung on the wall. 

“Leo, can you get it off the wall?” Xander asked, dodging an attack. Leo nodded, climbing up onto the mantle to look at the sword. He then grabbed the hilt, crying out in pain as a burning sensation erupted through his body.

With a cry of pain, Leo ripped the sword off the wall. The sword clattered to the carpeted floor, just within Xander’s reach. Xander grabbed the hilt of the weapon. A voice then rumbled through his head, “You, try to be the wielder of the divine blade, Siegfried.” the voice said, “You… You are worthy…”

With a cry, he swung the sword down on his attacker. Blood flew everywhere as his half-sibling's head flew clean off. 

It was over and Xander sighed. “Big brother? How did you do that?” Leo asked, coming out from behind the chairs, still nursing a burnt hand.

“I don’t know, but it spoke to me. Told me I was worthy.” Xander said.

Leo smiled, “Wow big brother. The divine weapon chose you.”

Xander nodded, “I guess it did.”

* * *

 

_ Takumi _

“I hate it…” Takumi mumbled to himself, walking away from the training yard in which his siblings were sparring. “They’re all so much better than me… Soon, even Sakura will surpass me and she’s not even training in combat…” he sighed.

Walking into the garden, Takumi sat upon a bench and sighed. “I wish I could do something to help retrieve Corrin… Or at least, get stronger… Become more useful… ” Takumi whimpered, head in his hands.

“Aww, Takumi, you are important and useful.” Mikoto smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Takumi tried to shy away from her embrace but eventually melted into it. “Takumi, you are perfect the way you are.” Mikoto smiled, kissing the top of his head.

Takumi pulled away from his mother, shaking his head, “No, I’m really not.”

Mikoto thought for a moment before smiling, “I know something that may make you believe otherwise.”

“What?” Takumi asked, confusion falling over his features. 

Mikoto smiled, “Meet me at the archery range.” With that, she left the garden. Takumi sighed and with having nothing better to do, he headed towards the archery range.

Once he arrived there, he looked around. His mother was nowhere in sight. He sighed, picked up his sturdy steel bow and arrows, and began shooting, hitting the target dead on multiple times.

“Oh, you’re already practicing.” Mikoto smiled, “I have this for you.” With a smile, she extended her arms, holding a silver and gold bow in her hands. She handed the bow to Takumi as he inspected it.

The bow looked like a normal weapon except for one distinct feature. There was no string. “Where is the string?” Takumi asked.

“This is the legendary bow. The one you asked about years ago when you first took up the bow.” Mikoto smiled, “You’ll have to figure out where the string is for yourself.”

Takumi nodded as he looked at the bow once again. Mikoto smiled, hugging Takumi and kissing his head once more before leaving the area. Takumi sighed looking over the bow once again. “I don’t think I’m good enough for this…” he whispered. 

Takumi was about to set the bow down before a voice echoed through his head. “You, try to be the wielder of the divine bow, Fujin.” the voice said, “You… You are worthy…”

Takumi’s eyes widened as he felt power course through his veins. Looking to the target at the other end of the field, Takumi drew the bow. Concentrating and imagining a bowstring, Takumi drew back the string. Feeling something on his fingers, he looked towards the weapon to see a blue-green string materialize before him. He then let the string and arrow loose, watching as it shot forward and into the target. Once the arrow hit the target, it disappeared. Takumi then approached the target, no evidence the arrow even existed except for the large dent now implanted into the wood.

“Woah… Maybe I am worthy…” Takumi muttered before stepping back to practice with the Fujin Yumi.

* * *

 

_ Leo _

“You really are worthless!” Iago spat as Leo fell to the ground. Leo wiped the blood off his frame as Iago came over and stepped on the younger mage. “There is nothing redeeming about you,” Iago growled before lifting his boot off of Leo’s frame. With that retort, he stormed off, leaving the young prince in the dirt. 

After Iago had permanently left the premises, Leo pulled his bleeding frame off the ground and made his way back towards his room in the castle. As he worked his way back towards his room, he decided to take a detour and spend a little time in the library.

After entering the library, Leo made himself comfortable and began to read from the stack of books he’d picked out prior to the moment. Completely forgetting his previous injuries, Leo immersed himself in the world of literature. 

Once finished with the book he was reading, Leo set in off to the side and reached for the next book. Feeling around, he grabbed the book and sat down to read it. As he rearranged himself, he noticed the cover felt weird under his touch, sporting strange bumps. Looking down, Leo noticed he was holding the divine tome, Brynhildr. 

Leo was aghast. When was the divine tome ended up in his pile of books? Who’d put it there? He went to put the book down before a voice echoed through his head. “Blood… Your blood…” the voice whispered.

Leo looked around the deserted library, frantically trying to find the source of the voice. “Blood… Your blood will open…” the voice whispered once again. 

Leo thought back to the first day he’d seen Iago use the tome. A light bulb went off in his head as he reached up to his still bleeding face. Dipping his fingers into the small stream of blood on his face, he brought the fingers down upon the tome’s cover. In a flash of light, the tome shot open.

“You, try to be the wielder of the divine tome, Brynhildr.” the voice said, “You… You are worthy…” the tome whispered as the light died down.

“Worthy?” Leo asked himself before looking to the tome, finding some of the most powerful spells his eyes had ever laid upon.

Leo sighed, closing the tome’s cover. He then smiled, small and soft. “I will do my best to be worthy Brynhildr…” he whispered, placing the tome next to him as he grabbed another book and began to read.

* * *

 

_ Ryoma and Xander _

The battlefield was chaos, both Hoshidans, and Nohrians fighting alongside each other. Xander sat proudly on his horse, the blade of black energy beside him. Ryoma joined him, defeating an archer coming his way.

“Prince Xander, what a pleasant surprise.” Ryoma smiled, taking Xander’s hand and planting a kiss on it.

Xander blushed, looking away before saying, “We’re doing well Ryoma. The Vallite soldiers are retreating as we speak. 

“Wonderful. Let’s finish this quickly.” Ryoma smirked, “I’m eager to show you what I’ve learned since our last meeting.”

Xander smiled, “I look forward to seeing. However, we must first finish this fight.” With that, 

Xander sent his horse charging forwards, slicing each of the enemies in his way. Ryoma smiled before running after him, picking off the enemies that Xander couldn’t hit. 

Once the battle ended, both the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces retired to the astral plane. Once there, Ryoma and Xander found each other at the training grounds. The two got into their stances, Ryoma taking an offensive swordmaster stance while Xander took a more defensive swordsman stance, not being on his horse for this battle. 

Ryoma dashed at Xander with unseen speed. Xander pulled his sword up just in time to block the blade. Ryoma continued his brutal assault on Xander, forcing Xander to defend. Eventually, Ryoma’s experience fighting on the ground won over as he disarmed Xander and sent his blade flying into the air, landing away from them. With Raijinto pointed at Xander’s chest, Xander smiled, yielding. 

Ryoma placed Raijinto down and extended his hand, helping Xander up. “Well, you’ve gotten so much stronger.” Ryoma smiled.

Xander blushed, “You’ve become really strong too.”

Ryoma laughed before going to retrieve Xander’s sword for him. Ryoma reached out to grab the hilt of Xander’s sword. However, Xander’s cry pierced the air as Ryoma’s hand wrapped around the hilt, “Wait! Don’t!”

Ryoma cried out in pain as a piercing burning sensation ran through his hand and into his body. Ryoma pulled back, nursing his now burnt hand. Xander approached him, worry written on his face, “Are you alright?”

“Ya, I’m fine. How did your sword do that?” Ryoma asked.

“I guess you cannot wield Siegfried.” Xander sighed, “Siegfried burns those who it deems unworthy. He burnt my younger brother when he tried to bring it to me.”

“Wow, that’s very different from what Raijinto does,” Ryoma said. Xander cocked his head. Ryoma took out his blade and handed it to Xander. Xander took the blade in his hand before being pulled to the ground.

“Wow, Ryoma! You’re really strong…” Xander said, finding it impossible to move or pick up the sacred blade. 

Ryoma shook his head, “No, it’s Raijinto’s defense. It makes itself heavy to those who are not worthy of wielding it.”

“Wow…” Xander smiled as Ryoma picked up his blade and sheathed it. 

“Hey, you want to go back to the housing and relax?” Ryoma asked hand extended.

Xander blushed, looking away and taking Ryoma’s hand, “Sure… Let’s go…”

* * *

 

_ Leo and Takumi _

“Keep moving! We cannot fail!” Takumi shouted towards his squadron, Oboro, and Hinata, faithful as ever, running forwards to attack. From across the battlefield, he spotted Leo, sitting atop his mount.

Takumi charged forwards along with his group, determined to meet Leo’s group to finish the attack. 

“Prince Takumi. Wonderful for you to finally arrive.” Leo smirked, blasting an enemy creeping up on Takumi.

Takumi rolled his eyes, “Wow… What a wonderful way to greet your soup buddy…” With that, he drew back his bow and shot the enemy above them. 

“We can talk when the fight is over. For now, let’s do this together.” Leo smiled, extending his hand to Takumi. 

Takumi smirked, grabbing Leo’s hand as he was pulled up onto Leo’s mount. “You really are terrible Nohrian Scum…”

Leo chuckled, “Insufferable.” 

Once the battle ended, both the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces retired to the astral plane. Afterwards, Leo and Takumi found each other in the library. “What are you doing?” Takumi asked, sitting down next to the dark knight.

“I’m reading.” Leo chuckled, “Can’t you see? I’m reading.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, “I know you’re reading. What are you reading?”

Leo smiled, holding up his divine tome, Brynhildr. Takumi looked inside to see a bunch of nonsensical squiggles. Takumi gave a confused face and Leo chucked. “You can’t read it, can you?” Leo chuckled.

Takumi crossed his arms, “Well, it’s all squiggles. How am I supposed to read that?” 

Leo closed his tome and looked towards Takumi. “Do you wanna try reading it? I can help you.” Leo said, holding out his book towards Takumi.

“I don’t have any magic, Leo…” Takumi sighed.

Leo smiled, “I’m sure there’s a little magic in you. You can create a bowstring from thin air.”

“I guess I can try. Don’t expect too much from me scum.” Takumi smirked, taking Brynhildr from him. “So, how do I do this?” he asked. 

“Just try to open the book,” Leo replied.

Takumi tried to open the book only to find it was locked shut. “It won’t open. What now?” he asked.

Leo smiled, pulling out a small file. “Please don’t freak out…” he whispered. Slowly, he dragged the file over one of Takumi’s fingers, drawing out a bit of blood. Takumi stared at Leo, confused. Leo then dragged Takumi’s bleeding finger over the book. The book glowed and opened, revealing it’s hidden pages. Takumi took a look at the pages, only finding a small fire spell. After that, all the pages were blank.

“Why is there only one spell?” Takumi asked, “I’ve seen you use Brynhildr and there have been pages upon pages of spells.

Leo smiled sadly, “I thought this would happen. It happened years ago when I was first learning magic.”

“What? What happened?” Takumi asked.

“It deems you not worthy…” Leo said.

Takumi tilted his head, “What qualifies as not worthy?”

“To be worthy, you much sacrifice blood each time you open her cover. After that, only the chosen mage may read her sacred spells. Years ago, Iago was able to open her cover but unable to produce any powerful spells.” Leo explained.

Takumi nodded, “It’s much like my Fujin Yumi. Fujin only lets those who he deems worthy create the bowstring. Without the string, the bow is useless to everyone else.”

“Interesting.” Leo smiled, putting Brynhildr away and stretching his hand out to Takumi. “Let’s go to my room. I’ll patch up that wound and we can just chat.”

“Ya, that sounds nice.” Takumi chuckled as the two got up, holding their divine weapons, and walked away.


End file.
